Don't Cry Little Sister
by Mayuna
Summary: Ed and Al are adjusting to life pre World War two when a young girl appears from seemingly thin air. Why does she bare such a strong resemblance to Ed and Al? More importantly what does the Nazi party want with her?
1. Chapter 1

_Deleting new story to write NEW NEW STORY! Lol. Okay. I just finished watching the movie last night and omg it was sweet. Therefore I have finally gotten the inspiration needed to write a story. If you don't like spoilers then I suggest you don't read this because this story is based after the movie so with that said enjoy!_

Edward Elric formally the full metal alchemist sat at the hotel window staring out into the night sky. He looked down thoughtfully at his auto mail as Nazi soldiers patrolled the streets below him. Germany was changing drastically in a short amount of time. He feared that soon it would not be safe for him or Alphonse for much longer.

"Brother….I've…found you." He sighed in his sleep. Ed glanced over in his younger brother's direction and smiled to himself. Al had kicked the covers off again, he always did that. Ed walked over to him bringing the quilt over his brother and ran a hand through his bangs.

'Even though it's been two years since Al and I were reunited he still has those dreams but I guess there better than those damned nightmares.' Ed thought to himself and sat on the other side of the bed getting under the covers. He faced Alphonse enjoying his warmth and the way his eyes moved under his lids as he dreamed.

"I'm here Al and I'm not going anywhere again." He whispered squeezing Al's hand before drifting off to sleep.

On another side of the city, underneath the city to be precise, a young girl writhed and screamed in pain.

"Tell us unless you want your flesh burned more." Her captor said calmly brining the hot iron to brush against her cheek. She cried out glaring at them with bright golden eyes.

"I don't know whom you are taking about!" She screamed angrily. Her captor let out an irritated growl and rested the iron on the bridge of her nose.

"What has become of Hohenheim Elric? Where is your father?"

"Britton enough." A deep voice commanded as a tall man approached.

"Yes sir." The other said and backed away from the girl. This second man sported the swastika on his right arm proudly and smirked at the now battered young woman chained before him.

"Perhaps we have the wrong one…" He said trailing off digging a picture out of his pocket. He looked from the picture to the girl and the back again.

"No. You are the female identical to this man there is no doubt he has to be your father." The officer said.

"I never knew my father. As far as I'm concerned that bastard is dead." She breathed heavily trying to ignore her seared flesh.

"Well that may be so Sierra Elric or it may not be. As far as I'm concerned however, one way or the other, we will find Hoehenheims whereabouts." The officer said and left. Sierra waited until both officers were gone before going back to work on the wall. After scanning her prison she had noticed a carpenters nail protruding somewhat out of a wooden beam. Her finger tips were already bloody from scratching at it and her thumb nail threatened to rip off at the cuticle but still she dug at it determined to free herself from her chains and flee Nazi Germany forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alphonse you're going to make yourself sick again like last time, and the time before that, and the time before that…." Ed stated half joking half concerned.

"No I won't brother." He said hurriedly shoving another piece of sausage into mouth barely even chewing it before gulping down a swig of ale.

"Come on Al. Slow down before you choke." Ed said finally after Al nearly didn't clear a piece of bread through his throat.

"That damned freulian didn't show up again for work." A man said sitting at a table a short distance away from theirs.

"I told you that Sierra Elric was no good with small kids. She's just a kid herself, I mean how old is she? Sixteen?" The other asked.

"Fourteen." The first said. Ed and Al turned in their seats to stare at these two men their mouths full of food.

"What did you say just know?" Ed asked swallowing his food in a hurry. The other man glanced over at Ed and Al and shook them off.

"Mind your business young man." The second said.

"I apologize for my brother's rudeness sir but if you could please just repeat the name you just said we won't be any more of a bother to you." Alphonse apologized turning on his charm that he knew Ed could be capable of if he just tried a bit harder.

"Ha. Sierra Elric is nothing but trouble. I saved that girl from prostitution and poverty when her mother died from cholera six years ago and do you think she's grateful? Well do you?" The first man asked slurring his words a bit. The Elric brothers glanced at each other before bringing their attention back to this man.

"Ummm, no?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Damn right she isn't but what ever better to be rid of her than deal with her." He said sipping from his mug again.

"The girls father do you not know where he is?" Al questioned.

"No one knows who the father is. That uh Freda Heisenstaffer was a bit of a loose one. The only thing that girl got from her father was her last name but that's about it." He stated. Ed dropped some money on the table and exited with Alphonse close behind him.

"That bastard son of a bitch." Ed said quietly clenching his teeth.

"Brother…." Al began.

"No Al! Doesn't it bother you that he left us, that he left our mother to obviously shack up with some other woman long enough to have another kid!" Ed said stopping to face Alphonse.

"Edward we don't know for sure if this girl is by any way related to us and besides she ran away so what are the odds of us running into her?" Al soothed.

"Our odds Al?" Ed said with an implying tone to his voice. Al sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Your right. With our good luck we'll probably run into her sooner than later." Al agreed. Ed smiled slightly tugging on Al's arm.

"Come on. Let's grab our luggage and catch a train out of Munich." Ed said walking again.

Sierra gripped the rusty nail tightly in her bloody hand realizing she probably didn't stand a chance against the trained soldiers with guns but she wouldn't go down with out a fight. Her 'step father' if he could be called that had given up her whereabouts to those Nazi's she just knew it. From the moment he heard from the pub that those bastards were looking for this Hohenheim guy or anyone baring the last name of Elric, thus sealing her fate. It was a possibility that he was her father but what did she care? So he got her mother pregnant, so didn't three other guys before him. He had laid with her then left that was all, at least that was what her mother had said. Her word wasn't always truth but she didn't matter any more either, Sierra hadn't given her much thought since she had died leaving her alone. Her older brother's had taken off as soon as her mother had taken ill and never looked back but they were bastards anyways. She climbed a flight of stairs deep in thought only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. The soldier looked as if he were her age but carried the same ominous look the older soldiers did. His hands trembled as his eyes widened. Sierra's breath hitched in her chest gripping the nail tightly.

"Please…" She said softly bringing a finger to her lips in a hushed motion slowly making her way past him. The boy turned to follow her his arms still extended in front of him gun pointed at her. She backed away from him able to see sun light as the exit loomed behind her invitingly.

'I'll get far enough away and then I'll run. If I can just get far enough away to be able to duck if he fires I'll be all set." She said to herself as her heart pounded into her chest loudly. This was surreal. Any moment she expected to wake up and be back in her attic room with her cot and the warm sun streaming in.

"S-stop! I'll….I will…shoot!" The boy stammered his gun clicking. With out thinking Sierra lunged forward the rusty nail between her pointer and middle fingers ready to strike for her survival. The gun went off echoing through out the enclosed space leaving nothing but silence in its wake.

"Are you sure you gathered everything brother?" Alphonse asked as Ed walked out of the hotel his suit case in hand.

"Yeah I double checked Al." He said as they turned to make their way to the train station.

Sierra's side burned where the bullet had grazed but still she pressed on. After the bullet had missed her she had knocked the gun out of his hand and drove the nail deep into his throat. Her dress, that was already dirty and worn, now had blood sprayed across it. Her head swam as she turned a corner.

"So brother is there anywhere in particular you have in mind?" Al asked as they rounded a corner.

"Yeah well I was thinking about….oof." Ed said as someone ran into him. He looked down to see a girl looking up at him dazed her eyes blinking lazily.

"Brother you don't suppose that this is that girl?" Al asked.

"Would it really surprise you all that much?" Ed asked looking at his brother. Sierra attempted to run past them on her way but Al grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Don't run." He said and gasped when they got a better look of her. "You're injured!" He said alarmed.

"I can't, I have to get away from them. Please….let…me be." She gasped out before falling forward into Edwards outstretched arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks as always for the reviews, always appreciated. As for the minor quibble, I know that Sierra isn't a German name but let me bring up two points. First being this is fiction and I can name anyone anything I want and secondly it was stated that her father named her, something I'll delve into later on. Okay so on with the story._

"She looks almost identical to us brother." Alphonse observed as the young girl slept soundly on the train next to him. Ed nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah I noticed." He stated deep in concentration. After she had passed out Ed and Al had decided it would be in her best interest to accompany them to Poland.

"I wonder if this is that Sierra girl those guys were talking about." Ed said after a moment.

"How do you suppose she got these injuries?" Al asked brushing her bangs aside. Ed shrugged.

"Don't know. Hopefully she'll clear everything up for us once she wakes up." The train slowed to a halt as it entered the station wheels screeching. Ed stood up and grabbed their luggage while Al gently picked up their find wrapping a blanket around her first. They stepped off the train and looked around horrified.

"This is even worse than Germany." Ed whispered more to himself. Al nodded in agreement and gulped his breath down to keep from gasping. Nazi soldiers stood at every doorway into the station and from the looks of it by the ticket booths as well.

"I can't even imagine what it will look like in the city." Alphonse stated uneasily.

"We'll be fine." Ed said reassuringly leading the way into the station.

"Halt." A soldier commanded standing in their way.

"Is there a problem?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow.

"There in that blanket. What is that?" The soldier asked.

"Oh, this is just our younger sister. She fell asleep on the train sir and hasn't awoken yet." Al stated his usual calm self. The soldier walked closer making both Elrics tense. He pulled back the blanket slightly to reveal the young girls face.

"What happened to her?" He asked somewhat shocked.

"Before we left Germany she was beaten by our uh, father." Al said grasping desperately for anything so they could be on their way. The soldier looked at the young men then back to the girl before settling back into his position.

"Move along then." He said. Ed and Al nodded and went on their way.

Sierra didn't know how long she had been asleep for but figured it had to have been a while since her injuries had calmed down to a dull roar. She sat up and winced in pain gripping her side vaguely noticing her worn dress had been replaced by a night gown. She looked at her hands in the fading sunlight of the room staring at the bandages on her wounded hand. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"Brother she's woken up." A mans voice said from her right. Sierra whipped her head in the direction to be met by the gazes of two young men. The obvious elder had long blonde hair pulled back making his golden eyes stand out in contrast to his tanned skin. The other's eyes were much softer than the first man, a light brown accentuated by grey but still had the long blonde hair pulled back. Sierra attempted to run but only thudded to the floor. Her legs cramped painfully and her prior injuries stung.

"Be careful you're going to hurt yourself." Al stated running to her aid.

"Hey are you alright?" Ed asked wrapping an arm around her waist and helped her back into bed. Sierra looked at the men whom looked at her with such a tremendous amount of compassion.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you we want to help if anything." Alphonse offered kindly. Ed nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you don't have to worry about us. We're pretty tame most of the time." Ed stated with a smile. Sierra sat uneasily her eyes darting between the two of them.

"I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward. I don't believe I caught you name." Al said smiling brightly.

"That's because I didn't throw it." Sierra hissed back at him.

"Ooo, she's feisty isn't she?" Ed said impressed.

"Ha, yeah kind of reminds me of someone else I know." Al said nudging Ed in the arm. Ed laughed a little.

"You're Sierra, aren't you?" Ed said after a moment had passed. Sierra jumped up and off the bed pressing herself against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"How did you know that? Who the hell are you guys anyways?" She asked uneasily.

"Sierra we heard about you. Your last name is Elric too isn't it?" Ed asked standing to get closer to her. Sierra shook her head and placed her hands over her face in tears.

"Oh don't cry little sister." Alphonse said once again rushing to her aid taking her into his arms.

"Sister?" Sierra said between her sobs.

"Well it's a possibility. What's your father's name?" Ed asked. Sierra glanced at him from the comfort of Al's embrace. Ed stared into her golden eyes that shone brightly with her tears, eyes that were identical to his.

"I never knew my father." Sierra said sadly.

"Our father's name was Hohenheim Elric. He left soon after Alphonse was born. We didn't see him until I was fifteen and Al was fourteen." Ed explained. He couldn't help Sierra's eyes widen at the name.

"Hohenheim?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, ever heard it before?" Al asked glancing at Ed.

"No. No I haven't." She said after a moment before resting back against Al.

"Why don't you get washed up? We picked up some new clothes for you while you unconscious because you other ones were a little worn out. Their hanging in the wash room." Al said after a while. Sierra watched them both carefully before closing the door behind her.

"She's lying. She may not know our father but she's defiantly heard that name before." Ed said in a whispered voice.

"Yes I agree with you brother. I think that might be the reason why she was being chased in the first place." Al said.

"Her ties to dad. If someone was looking for him then it's more than likely they'll be coming for us too." Ed said. They looked at each other for a while staring into the other impenetrable gaze when the door to the wash room opened and Sierra stepped out with her hair combed out and her face much cleaner than what they had managed to do.

"Well I must say sister that dress is quite lovely on you." Al said cheerfully. Sierra eyed them both carefully.

"I'm not your sister. I have no family." She said coldly glancing into the vanity mirror.

"Sierra who were you running from?" Ed asked curiously. Sierra continued to stare at her reflection fixing her hair this way or that not replying.

"Please it's imperative you tell us. How else can we protect you?" Al asked finally. Sierra turned around quickly making them both jump her eyes blazing red hot murder.

"I don't need to be protected! I didn't ask for either of you to take me along for the ride where ever it is we are! Leave me alone!" She yelled at them angrily her entire body shaking with rage.

"You didn't have too. We want to help whether your family or not." Ed said walking towards her.

"Why?" Sierra said vehemently.

"That's what people do when someone else is in trouble." Alphonse said.

"What do you want from me?" She asked backing against the dresser. Ed looked directly into her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your trust." He said.

"That girl was the key to finding what exactly Hoehenheim was working on and you let her escape!" Hughes yelled at his subordinates. The other soldiers stood staring straight ahead saying nothing.

"Go and find her this instant! If this gets to the fuehrer it will be your asses not mine!" He shouted pointing to the door.

"Sir!" The four men said in unison and marched out the door. Hughes sat in his chair and rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly.

"If only we could find those damned Elric brothers. There's no doubt in my mind they know of the elder's whereabouts." He stood picking up a book and reading its contents over again for the hundredth time.

"Alchemy. After that Shambala incident that word gets some up in an uproar not that I can blame them." He said thinking to himself.

'Hohenheim was an alchemist from the other side. His sons are from that side as well I'm sure of it but the girl….there's something off about her. When I looked into her eyes before she gave me a sense that she was from this universe I guess you could say but she was somehow detached.' He thought to himself before plopping back down in his chair.

'We get her back the pieces will come together again. I'm sure of it.'

_Is there anyone else out there who saw the movie think the fact that Hughes being a Nazi was disturbing? I was almost in TEARS! Just thought I'd share that._

ALEX


	4. Chapter 4

After much persuading and persistent patience, more on Alphonse's part than Edwards, Sierra decided it was in her best interest to remain with them if only for her survival. They seemed friendly enough but she had learned that nice people were the one's to watch out for. She had learned at a young age that no one did anything for free. They always wanted something in return starting with Slovovic whom had taken her in after her mother had passed away. He had just happened to be passing by and noticed her crying in the rain. At first his words were kind however after getting to his home and being told she would be responsible for the house work, the cooking, shopping in the market and taking care of his spoiled children whatever little hope she had managed to survive on died and she became cold and cynical. Of course being captured by the German troops and tortured hadn't helped any either. In the presence of Edward and Alphonse she felt like an outsider intruding in their happy little family circle they had going on. Their warm demeanor was such a contrast to her bitterness it almost made her feel bad. Sure Ed had made her laugh a couple of times cracking through to her for a few minutes at a time and Alphonse's embrace held her so tightly when she was upset that she began to wonder if this is what brother's were supposed to be like and she had just received a raw deal with her mother's sons. Although she wouldn't admit it she was happy she supposed since she wasn't really angry or sad any more so she figured it must be happiness although she wouldn't admit it to either of them or herself most of the time.

"First things first, we have to figure out who your parents were." Edward said tooling over some papers he had received from Germany.

"Well my mothers name was Freda Heisenstaffer and she had three other children besides me." Sierra said.

"Hans, Freadrick, and Kurt were born all with in a year of each other to three different fathers." Alphonse said rustling some papers as well.

"Alright well let's see, they were all just local guys from the sound of it. No one influential." Edward said more to himself.

"What are all those papers you guys are looking at?" Sierra asked reading over their shoulders.

"Birth certificates, criminal records that sort of thing." Ed said.

"Is mine there?" Sierra asked intrigued.

"Criminal records? Yeah this huge stack here." Al said pointing to a blank stack of papers. Sierra crossed her arms and pouted.

"Not funny Alphonse." She said more amused than anything else.

"No we couldn't track your birth certificate. Are you sure you were born in Munich?" Ed asked laughing.

"As far as I know, yeah." She replied. Edward rubbed a gloved hand across his face before sighing.

"I'm going to bathe." Ed said suddenly and took off his glove revealing his hand. Sierra's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Ed caught her gaze and proceeded to take off his shirt revealing his arm, clearly artificial, made from some sort of strange material.

"It's called auto mail. My left leg is made from it too. I lost them while saving Al when we were kids." He said.

"Full metal." Sierra whispered causing the brothers to stare at her.

"Where did you hear that name?" Alphonse asked jumping up causing Sierra to tremble slightly.

"I…I don't know. I don't know why I said that." She said looking away. Ed and Al stared at her their scientific minds racing. Sierra became uneasy with the serious looks they were giving her and didn't begin to relax a bit when Ed cracked a smile.

"Well I'm going to go wash up." He said and went into the wash room. Sierra sighed and sat down in his chair looking down at the papers. Al occasionally glanced up at her before back down at the papers.

"I didn't mean to scare you sister. I'm really sorry." He said suddenly.

"Don't worry Alphonse. I'm fine." She said quietly. She ran a hand through her hair frustrated.

"There isn't anything here! This is a waste of time." She said angrily.

"Patience is a virtue sister. If there's something that Ed and I are good at it's researching and learning." He replied calm as usual. Alphonse grabbed a book that they had received and thumbed through it his eyes darting across the words.

"What's that?" Sierra asked when Alphonse let out a gasp.

"These are our father's notes. Apparently he was working with the government post world war one on a plan to create the ultimate weapon." He said intrigued.

"Ultimate weapon?" Sierra asked walking over to him. Alphonse shut the book before she could read anything and set it aside.

"Once brother is finished in the bathroom you should wash up and go to bed." He said his face paler than usual.

"Project E.N.V.Y. Envy." Ed said some time after Sierra had fallen asleep.

"That homunculus that father had transmuted from his son." Alphonse said. Ed nodded.

"Yeah that's the one but what would Envy have to do with Sierra besides the fact that she's our potential sister." Ed said leafing through the pages of the book.

"We need to get our hands on the military records from the year Sierra was born and the year before as well. I have a bad feeling about all of this." He said pointing to a few pages that had been torn from the book. Alphonse sighed sadly and walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his.

"Al…" Ed said.

"She's not a bad person brother." He said choking up.

"I know that. We'll find out the truth Alphonse and we'll help her." Ed said standing next to his younger brother placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think she's really our sister, brother?" Al asked after a minute.

"Well all sounds point to yes so far." Ed replied.

"I like the idea of having a younger sister." Al said.

"Me too, Al. Me too.


	5. Chapter 5

It was decided the only way to find out about Sierra's past was to return to Munich and attempt to retrieve documents that would provide them with a clue.

"Our best bet is to start with the guy who took you in. He may be able to supply us with information about your mother that you may not know." Alphonse said as they stepped off the train. Sierra wore a kerchief around her recently cropped, now red hair. It had been Sierra's idea to change her appearance as much as possible and the brothers had readily agreed it was the best course of action. Sierra walked with her head down past the soldiers that lined the streets.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you Sierra. Come on let's get this done." Ed said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Turn right." She whispered after they had gone a few blocks. The trio turned into an alleyway and stopped in front of a dingy green door. Sierra trembled looking at the door that had been her prison for too many years.

"Are you going to knock?" Alphonse asked looking down at her. Sierra didn't reply only stared. Al sighed and knocked for her.

"Yeah what?" A large woman answered the door annoyed.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Alphonse and this is my older brother and younger sister. I was wondering if you could give us any information on Freda Heisenstaffer." Al said friendly. The woman peered from him to Edward then at Sierra.

"What about her?" The woman asked.

"Anything you may know about her. Particularly her children and the men she had them with." Ed replied. The woman looked again at Sierra and shook her head.

"That woman was a tramp. She didn't care whether a man was a pauper or a rich business man. It's amazing she didn't die sooner from some ghastly disease or another. Those boys were quite a handful, let me tell you. I remember only one of their fathers suck around until after the child was born, Kurt I believe it was, but he soon left just like the other two." She said in one long breath, almost sounding eager to spill her gossip to them.

"Were the three boys her only children?" Alphonse asked. The woman eyed him carefully.

"I never said how many she had." She said. Alphonse's mouth moved but wouldn't work.

"Uhhhh, sure you did." Ed said desperately. Before either could react the woman snatched the kerchief off of Sierra's head and glared at her. Sierra glared back.

"Just as I suspected. What is wrong with you girl? Running off in the middle of the night and for what? To come back here snooping around my house with a grown man and one well on his way? You are your mother's daughter." She spat. Ed grabbed Sierra's hand as she made a fist.

"Ma'am please, we didn't come here to cause any trouble. Sierra just wants to learn the truth about her family. We believe she may in fact be our sister but the only way to find that out is by investigating. I talked Sierra into coming here because I believe you know something about her." Al said.

"Something you and your husband were told to protect until the time was right." Ed stated. Sierra glanced from Ed to Al then back to that despicable woman. She wrung her hands and cleared her throat a few times before shaking her head violently.

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about. Leave now before I scream for the police, you're all crazy!" She yelled shakily before slamming the door shut.

"That could have gone better." Sierra said under her breath.

"She knows something brother." Al said. Ed nodded.

"Yeah but how can we get it out of her?" Ed wondered out loud.

"Let's just go." Sierra said tying the fallen kerchief back on to hide her hair and walked back down the alley.

"If only we knew someone in the military like back home." Al said. Ed stopped dead in his tracks.

"I do." He said after a moment. Al and Sierra looked at each other before bringing their attention back to Ed.

"Maes Hughes."

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I haven't had much time lately. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Sayonara bye-bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

Lieutenant General Maes Hughes sat at his desk staring out the window thinking intently. On top of his desk lay open a folder. Inside the folder were the results of Hohenheim Elrics research. His research included attempting to rid a being of evil, a being that was said to be soulless. His results proved to be inconclusive since the test subject disappeared with out a trace and Hohenheim seemingly dropped off the face of the earth.

"Wait you can't just walk in here? Who do you think you are?" He heard his secretary from the other side of the door.

"Get out of my way now!" Hughes stood up quickly knocking his chair over in the process. That voice was undoubtedly… The door swung open to reveal none other than Edward Elric. Hughes smiled slightly to himself. How fortunate.

"Edward Elric. We meet again." He said extending his hand in a shake. Ed accepted and smiled somewhat.

"Hey Major." He greeted. Hughes shook his head slightly and pointed proudly to his lapel.

"Lieutenant General, so what brings about this unexpected visit?" He asked sitting down at his desk again. Ed walked over to the desk and glanced quickly at the papers that were there. Hughes hurriedly swept them back into the folder and placed it in his desk drawer.

"I have a few questions that I was wondering you could answer." Ed said after their gazes met again.

"Well then shoot away and maybe I'll be able to answer them for you." Hughes said sitting back and folding his hands.

"My father did some research a few years back for the military, I was wondering what it entailed." Ed said choosing his words carefully.

"You do know Edward that if your father even did anything for the military I couldn't tell you anything. Here's a thought, why don't you ask you father himself?" Hughes asked smugly.

"My father passed away a couple of years back." Ed replied feeling uneasy.

"Sorry to hear that, my sympathy and apologies. Still I can not release any information to you if there is any." Hughes said not sure whether to believe Ed or not. Hughes office door swung open again as a soldier bolted in saluting quickly.

"Sir the General requests your presence immediately." The officer said. Hughes sighed and nodded.

"Sorry to cut this short Edward but looks like we'll have to cut our visit short." Hughes said standing. Ed nodded.

"I'll see myself out." He said following close behind Hughes.

"Don't worry sister, brother will deliver." Al soothed. Sierra sighed and pulled her large brimmed hat down further over her face.

"I hope so. Alphonse look!" Sierra said pointing to Ed as he exited the headquarters building. He glanced up at them quickly and gave thumbs up sign.

"Well that's our cue. Shall we?" Alphonse asked standing up. Sierra nodded and sucked in her breath.

"Please be careful sister. Just remember Ed will be around if you get into serious trouble." Al said as they walked towards the back of the building.

"Don't worry. I'll deliver." She said running around to the front of the building and took off her hat flinging it in the air.

"Hey you murderous bastards, here I am!" Sierra yelled at the officers whom were guarding the entrance. Sierra hitched her dress up some and ran away quickly.

"That's the prisoner who escaped! Sound the alarms! Don't let her get away!" An officer yelled and ran after her while another blew on a whistle. Al smiled to himself and ran towards the door.

'It's so convenient that they label all the doors. Let's see here Lieutenant General Maes Hughes. That's the guy Ed was talking about.' Al thought to himself. He looked down at the rock that Ed had dropped upon leaving in case the door had been locked. Al walked in quickly and went to the desk. Hurriedly he searched through the drawers trying not to disturb anything. He grabbed the folder and flipped through it quickly.

"This must be it." He said softly to himself closing it and placing it in the briefcase he had brought along with him.

"Halt boy!" An officer said as he entered the room. Alphonse gasped and looked up. Slowly he edged closer to the window.

"I said halt!" He yelled as he drew his gun.

"Sorry but I don't think so." Al replied and jumped out, thankfully it was open. It was however on the second story. Al braced himself for impact praying he wouldn't land on his head. The impact on the grass knocked the wind out of him forcefully and he knew his arm was snapped in half but despite these two things Alphonse got to his feet and ran. His lungs burned as he desperately tried to get oxygen but to no avail. His eye sight began to get dark and he could see stars forming in front of him.

'No! I'm so close to the train station! I have to make it, for sister, for brother, for myself. They'll kill me if I get captured!' He thought frantically as the station loomed into view.

More soldiers alerted others as they chased Sierra down the streets. For the most part Ed took care of some of them but there were so many. He had decided to run ahead and board the train to help Al and Sierra on after it took off. If worse came to worse he would have to jump off and go find them. He hated putting them in danger like that but he had faith in Alphonse to pull it off and hoped Sierra could as well. He went to the back of the train and leaned against the railing as the train began to pull away.

"Come on guys. Where are you? If we stay here we're screwed." He said aloud. Sierra came into view with Alphonse close behind her looking worse for wear.

"Sierra, Al!" Ed yelled extending both his hands out. Sierra looked back to see Alphonse struggling, nearly tripping over his feet. She slowed momentarily and grabbed him by the hand pulling him along behind her. She reached her other hand to Edward as she desperately tried to pick up speed as the train gained momentum.

"E-E-Edward!" Sierra managed to yell out to him. Ed reached as far over the railing as he could nearly touching her fingertips.

"Damn it come on Sierra!" Ed yelled. Sierra shut her eyes tightly ignoring the pain the shot through her body and lunged forward knowing well their chances of getting on the train were slim and the possibility of smashing her face on the rail road tracks was the greatest possibility. Ed gasped as Sierra jumped, looked more like she tripped just enough for him to grab onto her hand. He quickly grabbed Al's arm and pulled them both on board. They gasped for air noisily and laid side by side each other still holding hands.

_How was that? I know not enough to satiate the hunger a few of you expressed for hearing about Maes being in this chapter but rest assured it will get better. Until next time……_


	7. Chapter 7

Alphonse and Sierra sat side by side on the train seat still gasping for breath. Ed kneeled in front of them gently tending to Al's arm wrapping it tightly in a make shift sling he made out his coat. Sierra stared out the window watching houses and stations before it all became a blur before her glassy unfocused eyes. She turned to look at Alphonse whose face was upturned to the roof of the cab, his eyes shut tightly and mouth open breathing loudly. Her eyes slowly moved down to Edward whose face was one of deep concern. His eyes were squinted slightly and his mouth drawn down in a tight thin line, so unlike the Edward she had gotten accustomed too in the past couple of weeks.

"That should do for now. Once we arrive in Frankfurt we'll go to the nearest doctor a.s.a.p." Ed said sitting down in the seat across from them. Al cracked open an eye to look at his brother and shook his head.

"We won't make it that far." Al stated groggily.

"How the hell do you figure?" Ed asked in his usual tone.

"They'll be waiting for us." Sierra answered softly. Ed looked at her and sighed sitting slouching in his seat.

"Damn I didn't think about that." He said.

"Brother what should we do?" Alphonse asked wincing as he readjusted his arm carefully and sat up straighter.

"The only thing we can do. Get off this train as soon as we can and take off on foot. Our best bet would be to stay hidden during the day and travel by night." Ed said staring out the window in deep concentration. He stood up and sighed.

"You guys feel rested enough?" Ed asked knowing fully well they weren't but they nodded and offered weak smiles anyways. Ed smiled back and they walked through the cab as the train began to slow.

"It would probably be in our best interest to go up." Al said pointing to the roof. Sierra looked at him eyes wide.

"Up, as in on top of the train?" She asked in disbelief. Al nodded.

"Mhmm." He replied. Sierra shook her head.

"Are you insane? It's dangerous up there." She stated.

"Yeah well it's dangerous in here too. Besides Al and I have done stuff like this before." Ed answered opening the back door to the cab and stepping out side already climbing the ladder going up.

"I, I'm scared." She said visibly shaking.

"Don't worry sister. I won't let anything bad happen to you and neither will Ed." Al said kind of pushing her towards the ladder.

"Yeah but…" She began.

"Come on Sierra." Ed said from the top of the train offering his hand down to her. Sierra held her breath for a moment before ascending upwards. The train was slowing down as they began to enter a town.

"Ummm brother…" Al said nervously. Ed turned to look behind him and gasped. Not only were there soldiers but the fuhrers personal police as well.

"Hurry up Sierra you have to move." Ed said.

"Alright!" She yelled annoyed. Ed grabbed her by the wrist once she was close enough and pulled her up. Alphonse struggled one handedly gratefully accepting Edwards help. Sierra held onto Ed's hand tightly as they made their way across the train.

"Here, now get down on your stomach as low as you can. When the train stops completely we'll slide to the ground before they can run to the other side. We can probably evade them if we can make it to that wooded area." Ed instructed as they all flattened themselves against the train top. The train came to a screeching halt nearly causing them to fly off.

"Now!" Ed said loud enough for only them to hear. The three slid down crashing to the ground less than gracefully.

"Come on." Al said the first up and running towards the forest. Sierra and Ed were close behind as the train was rushed. Sierra slowed to turn her head backwards but felt Ed push her slightly.

"No don't look back Sierra just run!" He shouted at her.

'Please let us make it. Please don't let them see us.' Sierra thought to herself.

"Over there! In the field heading towards the woods!" Someone shouted from behind them.

"Oh shit!" Ed yelled running even faster grabbing Sierra's hand and pulled her along. Popping noises sounded from behind them as bullets began to whiz past them. Sierra screamed covering her ear with her free hand. Bullets pierced the trees on the outskirts of the forest as they entered it sending wood chips flying.

"We made it!" Al shouted happily.

"Doesn't mean we should stop running though." Ed said breathlessly.

"Yeah I know." He said holding onto his injured arm tightly.

"There should be a town close by. We should get your arm fixed before we get too famous for our own good." Sierra said. Al stopped dead in his tracks and stared back at them.

"The briefcase! I forgot it on the train!" He said frantically. Ed smiled a little slowing down himself to catch his breath.

"Don't worry about it Alphonse." Ed said taking the folder out from underneath his jacket. Al sighed relief and began to jog slowly. Luckily there was a small village on the other side of the forest that didn't seem affected much by the military, yet. The doctor answered the door reluctantly at first but then saw the extent of damage to Alphonse's arm and welcomed them in.

"The arm is going to have to be set first before we cast it. How did this happen again?" She asked kindly.

"I fell on it earlier after the horse I was riding bucked me off." He lied to her seemingly with ease.

"Must have been a big horse." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Al said politely nodding and smiling a bit. She looked at the three of them curiously before exiting the room. Ed sat next to Al and sighed ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"I'm sorry Alphonse." He said regretfully.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Edward. I'm the one who should be apologizing, to both of you." Sierra said her head down. Both gazes turned to her.

"What do you have to be sorry about sister?" Al asked. Sierra sat quietly for a moment before sobs racked her body.

"You guys are in all this trouble because of me. I'm so sorry, so so sorry." She cried. Ed and Al simply smiled sympathetic smiles.

"Hey, hey come on now. It's not so bad." Ed said going over to her. He placed his hand under her chin to lift her tear stained face to meet his gaze.

"As long as we're all together Sierra, that's all that matters." Alphonse said.

"Yeah but the only reason why your doing this is because you think I'm your sister and if it turns out that I'm really not then it will have just been a waste of you guy's time." She said.

"Sierra look, I'm going to be honest with you, this whole thing with you is weird alright? As far as we can tell you don't even exist as far as paperwork goes. Now as far as a birth certificate goes it's possible you could have just been born at home but so weren't your brothers and your mother got them at least documented in the system but not you." Ed said.

"It seems as if you were being hidden and I think we have a pretty good idea of who but the question is why." Al said.

"They kept asking me about Hohenheim but I have no clue where let alone who he is." Sierra said.

"Well you already know that Hoehenheim Elric was our father but what we didn't mention is that he passed away a couple of years ago." Ed said sadly.

"What do they want with him anyways?" Sierra asked.

"Our dad did a lot of research and experimentation for the military. We think you have something to do with those experiments Sierra." Ed said taking out the folder and opening it.

"Your name came up alongside a project name. A name Ed and I both know." Al said.

"Who's name is that?" Sierra asked becoming nervous.

"Envy." They said in unison. Sierra trembled at the way they both said it. She could hear the hate and disdain in their voices as if it were a taboo to speak the name. The very name alone is what shook her to her very soul. At the same awful time it sounded familiar, too familiar and she felt as if she should be remembering something very important.

"Alright I'm back." The doctor said cheerfully. "Now you two out so I can work on the patient."


	8. Chapter 8

Sierra and Edward sat in the doctor's kitchen across from each other staring into the others eyes. Sierra flinched each time Alphonse screamed out in pain and Edward sighed but they never broke their stare. They conveyed everything they had to with their eyes and Edward knew that Sierra was pleading with him to open up the folder. Edward wanted too to know the truth, to hopefully have an understanding as to his father had been working on and why it was so important but the pain it may cause Sierra was unbearable to think about.

"Edward." She said simply lightly placing her hand on top of his furthering her pleading. Ed looked away but couldn't help bring his eyes back to hers and lost himself in her smile. Ed's eyes traveled down her face to rest momentarily on her lips then back up again to her red hair, although he did have to admit he missed the blonde, then down again to her golden eyes, his golden eyes. He sighed again and took out the folder. Sierra hesitantly stood up and came over to his side. Ed wrapped an arm around her waist and began to read aloud.

"Project E.N.V.Y. Day one, Subject has been captured and rendered incapacitated tests will proceed as planned despite our lack of funding. Day two, funding has been re-established thankfully enabling us to use the base and whatever materials we may need necessary in completing the research." Ed said reading over his father's notes. He skipped a few pages.

"No don't skip keep reading." Sierra said.

"Their not really that important just his thoughts on the research mostly. Okay here we go day fifteen, subject is responding well to the cell deconstruction process and is seemingly in little pain. Subjects disposition has changed somewhat and appears friendlier especially towards me which is quite surprising." Ed said turning the page.

"There are a bunch of entries missing." Sierra said. Ed nodded.

"Yeah surprise, surprise. Day thirty one, cell deconstruction completed. Our initial subject has mutated into what can only be described as a great snake, forgive me my son. Cell reconstruction has begun and I believe my initial goal has been realized, my goal to purge my homunculus son of all his…." Ed stopped and shut the folder as the door opened and the doctor stepped out. Ed smiled sweetly at her.

"Teach…I mean uh, doctor how is Alphonse?" He asked catching himself. Sierra looked at Edward and the way he stared at the doctor remembering what he had told her about familiar faces of people he had known back from their home. Sierra's mind wandered back to when they had first told her of Resembool, their mother, Edward becoming a state alchemist in Central City and their search for the philosophers stone.

"Yes he is doing fine. Now tell me Edward, how is it that my IDIOT APPRENTICES ENDED UP ON MY DOORSTEP AGAIN!" She screamed her disposition changing drastically. Edward's body trembled as he stood up quickly knocking over his chair.

"ALPHONSE GET IN HERE!" She yelled.

"Ah yes ma'am!" Al said and ran into the room standing next to his brother trembling just as much as Edward.

"So I see you took Alphonse from our world and brought him into this one Edward. Why does that not surprise me any?" Izumi said.

"Teacher it is you! How is it possible though? Al told me you succumbed to your uh, illness." Ed said tearing up.

"Teacher we've missed you so much!" Al said throwing himself at her nearly knocking her over.

"Easy Alphonse you don't want to unset your arm do you?" Izumi asked kindly.

"Ummm, did I miss something here?" Sierra asked. The front door opened and in walked none other than Izumi's son, Wraith. Ed gasped and took a fighting stance to which Wraith gave a smile and a wave.

"Brother, wait! Wraith helped me open the gate to get you but I thought he had been sacrificed as part of the transmutation." Alphonse said smiling widely. Wraith only smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I was but for some reason both mom and I were brought here through the gate." He replied sitting down.

"What happened to your arm and leg?" Sierra asked suddenly. Wraith looked over at her and took off his wooden leg smiling the entire time.

"I was born with out them." He said cheerfully. "By the way Ed sorry about all the trouble I caused before." He said as sort of an after thought never taking his eyes off of Sierra. She blushed brightly as she stared into his violet eyes and marveled at the way his hair hung down slightly into his eyes shadowing them slightly.

"My name is Wraith it's a pleasure to meet you." He said standing up and taking her hand in his kissing it lightly his gaze lingering on hers.

"I am Sierra Elric and the pleasure is mine." She said softly blushing more profusely.

"Elric huh? Are you related to the brothers then?" He asked. Sierra nodded once slowly. Edward felt his blood boil as it slammed into his face causing his rage to rise. Izumi placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"My son has grown up Edward. He's not the same violent, hot tempered child he was."

"Homunculus child." Ed stated.

"Brother Wraith is different from what you remember. Back home we actually became fairly good friends while we were watching after teacher." Alphonse said.

"Now I think we should all sit down and you should continue reading your fathers notes Edward." Izumi said sitting at the table. The three nodded and followed suit. Edward reopened the folder his eyes glued on Sierra and Wraith whom were still holding hands.

"Alright now let's see. I believe my initial goal has been realized my goal to purge my homunculus son of all of his…" The front door busted open as police officers swarmed in. Izumi stood and began to punch as they made their way to Sierra.

"No you don't." Wraith said replacing his prosthetic leg in flash and had Sierra out the back door.

"Edward! Alphonse!" She yelled.

"Don't worry they can catch up to us." He said. "Besides if you stay with me I can tell you who you really are or were rather."

_Okay here's the deal. I just got Kingdom Hearts 2 the other day so uh…yeah. _

_ looks away guiltily I don't know how good I will be with the whole story writing thing for a while but I'll try! _


	9. Chapter 9

"All this running is really getting tiresome." Sierra stated as Wrath led her away from the house.

"Just relax and let the wind carry you." Wrath said reaching deep into his pocket.

"We're not going to make it!" Sierra cried out as the officers quickly caught up to them.

"I know." Wrath said coming to a full halt and spinning on his heels nearly tossing Sierra to the ground.

"WHOA! Hey careful! Why are you stopping!" She yelled. Wrath shoved something into her open mouth.

"Here eat these." He said chewing what appeared to be red crystals into his mouth. Sierra choked and spit them out staring at them on the ground.

"What are those?" She asked before getting another mouthful. Wrath gave an irritated growl and dug out more.

"Easy these are the last ones I have "He said. Sierra eyed him carefully before chewing the crystals and swallowing them whole. Her throat tightened as an immense pain shot through her body. She fell to her knees grasping at her throat as flashes of memories came flooding into her mind.

'It's all so jumbled I can't make anything out.' She thought as sweat poured off her face. As quickly as the pain had come it stopped and she felt free, liberated from her emotions that had held her down for so long. She stood up and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled wickedly as Wrath made quick work out of the officers.

"Are you sure they came this way Al?" Izumi asked as they ran out of the house and into a field. Al nodded.

"Yes I'm certain." He said.

"Over there by the woods!" Ed said and picked up the pace. Sierra sat on a rock with Wrath by her side. Officers were strewn around the area dead. Ed looked away.

"I almost feel bad for them." He said stopping and lowering his gaze. "These men didn't stand a chance against two homunculus." He said. Al stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at him.

"Two homunculus brother?" Al asked innocently. Ed looked up sharply to stare at Sierra and Wrath as they talked completely ignoring the others.

"Yes Al, you see I figured it out with out having to read the rest of dad's notes. His research was to see if he could purge Envy of his evil intentions to try and save him but instead it made a separate being one that started out pure and child like but just like all homunculus she has turned." Ed said trembling. Alphonse looked at him stepping away shaking his head as tears flowed freely.

"No brother your wrong! Sierra is not Envy!" He cried out. "Sister! Sister! Tell brother he's wrong." Al said running to her side and embracing her tightly. Sierra sighed sympathetically and wrapped her arms around him.

"I think he's right but I don't feel any different then I did before." She said.

"Get your damned hands off of him!" Ed shouted running over to them. Sierra looked at Ed shocked as Al let her go.

"You don't trust me anymore Ed?" She asked. Edward glared at her.

"I don't understand. You found out what you wanted to and now you hate me. That's hardly fair." She said sounding more amused than anything else, very Envy like. Ed gave a yell and pounced on her knocking her down onto the ground. He pinned her easily since she didn't struggle. He raised his right fist high ready to strike.

"Brother stop it!" Al said trying to get Ed off of her. Ed batted him away but he couldn't hit her. He lowered his fist.

"Edward Elric, full metal. I saw things just now through Envy's eyes and for a moment I felt all of his hate and anger towards Al but most of it was directed towards you but I can't…I can't hate you Ed because I'm not our brother Envy." She said her eyes watering over. Ed collapsed burying his head into her shoulder sobbing.

"Well isn't this emotional. So glad you boys finally found out Sierra's identity. Now it's time to say good bye." Maes Hughes stated.

"Same old rotten military I guess it doesn't matter where you go." Izumi said walking over to him. Maes stopped in front of her pointing his gun at her.

"Mother!" Wrath yelled out and began to run towards them.

"Wrath stop!" She yelled causing him to stumble.

"You should listen to your mother boy; you wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Maes said smugly. Ed clenched his fists.

'If only I had an opening I could get him but if we move he might shoot unless…'

"Hughes! This is how you repay me for helping you get with Gracia?" Ed asked.

"Nice try Edward. You won't get to me using my family." Maes said. Ed scratched his head and shrugged.

"I wonder what she would think if she found out you had killed all of us, especially me. I can't help but think how she would explain to Elycia how her father is a murderer." Ed said.

"Shut up." Maes yelled

"What's the matter? Getting to you? Well it's no surprise since you practically wear your heart on your sleeve." Ed rambled.

"I said shut up!" Maes yelled quickly pointing the gun at Edward and firing.

"Brother!" Al yelled as the bullet struck Ed's right arm ricocheting off and falling to the ground.

'Thank you Winry." Ed thought as he ran towards Maes before he could react. Ed launched himself into the air and came down kicking the gun out of Maes's hand snapping his wrist. Maes yelled out and grasped his hand tightly.

"Bastard." Maes whispered glaring at Edward. Ed looked down at the man whom resembled the Maes Hughes he remembered so well from home. The Hughes who always had a smile, the man that looked out for his and Al's well being and always seemed to show up at just the right times to give them a smile or a laugh. The Maes Hughes who would prattle on and on for hours to anyone he could get his hands on about his family driving everyone insane. The Maes Hughes that was killed in cold blood by Envy. Envy! Edward turned his attention back to Sierra who was standing next to Alphonse. Edward walked slowly back over to her and stared straight into her eyes. They remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Ed cracked a small smile.

"Well I don't think it will be easy for us but I think we should all pool our money together and get out of here." He said. Izumi smiled and nodded.

"Yes that would be in all of our best interests Edward. I think it would be best if we left for the United States. We should be safe there." She said.

"What about him?" Wrath asked indicating Maes. He glared at all of them staring straight through them.

"You won't get out of Germany alive! I'll make sure of it." Maes stated.

"I really don't think you have any basis to make threats." Izumi said clapping her hands together and placing them on the ground. The alchemic light shined brightly from her hands and shot into the earth as it rumbled. The ground split and turned as roots shot out of the ground tying Hughes down and gagging his screams. Ed and Al stared in disbelief before beginning their assault of questions.

"Teacher how did you use alchemy here?" Alphonse asked.

"I knew it! I knew it could be possible to learn alchemy here!" Ed yelled out happily. Izumi looked back at the two of them smiling at the two boys she regarded as sons.

"When will you boys ever learn?" She stated before motioning them all to walk away. Sierra stared wide eyed at Hughes whom struggled to get free from his binds.

"So that's alchemy…" She said to herself. She looked down at her hands and clapped and clapped and clapped finally sighing disappointment when nothing happened.

"Come on sister lets go." Al said tugging on her arm playfully. Sierra looked up at him and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_I just thought I'd like to share that this story is soon going be hitting 1000 for well hits. YES! Thank you Ishabala! Lol. Too bad that many ppl don't review! Oh well, I'm very impressed with what I've gotten so far; I'm surprised ppl are actually reading this crap. Lol. I'm kidding, kidding…anyways lets get on with it shall we?_

With the help of alchemy and their own evasive skills the small group managed to board a boat fairly soon to the states granted they were steerage passengers but they were all just grateful to be on their way to a safe haven, at first.

"I can't take much more of this! It feels like we've been on this damn boat for an eternity! I stay down here and get sick from the smell of puke, I go up on the deck I get sick from the sea breeze. GAAAH! I CAN'T WIN!" Ed yelled frustrated.

"Brother we've only been at sea for three days. It will take us at least another week and a half to arrive in New York. You just have to be patient." Alphonse stated.

"HOW CAN I BE PATIENT WHEN THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME AL!" Ed screamed flailing his arms for emphasis.

"EDWARD CUT THE CRAP ALREADY!" Izumi said coming up from behind him slapping him hard enough to nearly knock him off his bunk. She crossed her arms and sat down irritated.

"Honestly Edward you haven't changed a bit. Well except for the fact that your not as small as you were." She said a slight smile crossing her lips.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITH A HIGH POWERED MICROSCOPE OLD WOMAN!" Ed screamed even louder.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD!" Izumi screamed pouncing on him, her fists flying. Alphonse sighed and scratched his head.

"Well I think I'll go see what sister and Wrath are up to." He said completely ignored as the fighting and insults continued. Alphonse closed the door to the small room the five of them shared and made his way to the deck. The sun warmed his pale skin as he stepped out into the day. Al sighed spotting the pair some space away but from the looks of it they were deep in conversation. Al stepped slightly in the shadows to listen.

"After Envy fed me the stones he told me they were made from human souls." Wrath explained. Sierra brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped.

"Human souls?" She asked horrified. "That is what you made me eat?" Wrath nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry but it was the only way we could have won against them. I lost you once before Envy I don't want to again." Wrath said taking her hand in his. Sierra snatched it away.

"I am not this Envy! It sounds so odd, no matter how many times I have Ed and Al explain it to me; to think that I was created from that soulless creature who was so self absorbed in his jealousy and hate he couldn't see past it." Sierra said. Wrath sighed.

"Soulless creature, huh? Is that how you look at me too?" He asked. Sierra looked at him her eyes wide and searching before sighing and looking away somewhat ashamed.

"No Wrath I don't. You have more heart than anyone I have ever met." She said.

"That wasn't the question Sierra. I know I have a heart but what makes me empty is that I have no soul. I'm simply an empty shell." Wrath explained.

"If Envy was a homunculus, a being without a soul then what does that make me?" Sierra wondered out loud. Wrath shrugged before an idea struck him. Quickly he unlaced his boot removing his sock showing her the bottom of his foot.

"This mark do you have it anywhere on your body? Envy had his on his thigh." Wrath said more to himself reaching for the hem of Sierra's dress to pull it up in his excitement.

"HEY!" She screamed her hand connecting with his cheek slapping him hard enough to bring him back to his senses. Wrath gasped and sat back

"I'm sorry it's just, never mind." He said looking somewhat disappointed.

"What is with you and your obsession with me being Envy!" She practically screamed at him. Wrath didn't reply.

"Well?" Sierra asked placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Envy was….Envy and I were…." Wrath said grasping for words that wouldn't make their way from his lips.

"Out with it!" Sierra shouted at him.

"Envy was my lover!" Wrath cried out tears streaming down his face as he stared up at her wide eyed. He quickly adverted his gaze to the floor.

"Wasn't Envy a guy though?" Sierra asked cocking an eyebrow at him. Wrath nodded.

"I was only a child and it only happened a couple of times but when we were alone together he was a completely different person. It was as if with me all of hate and anger he carried simply vanished and he was able to express so many other emotions he kept pent up." Wrath said with a small smile crossing his lips. Sierra stared at him for a moment letting the thought roll around in her head.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was using you?" She asked. Wrath lifted his head quickly a horrified look on his face before standing up and grasping her hand desperately.

"You are the embodiment of everything that was good about Envy Sierra and you care for me, don't you?" He asked frantically. Sierra felt a twinge of sorrow in her chest as she stared into his hazy vibrant orbs. She offered a small smile and nodded her head once. Wrath's pain stricken face melted into a smile.

"Good. I'm going to go check on my mother." Wrath said putting his shoe back on before heading back to the steerage quarters below deck. Alphonse sunk even deeper into the shadows going unnoticed as Wrath walked happily by. Al looked back over at Sierra once Wrath had passed and walked over to stand by her. She clutched the railing of the ship tightly until her knuckles turned white while staring straight ahead at the ocean.

"I thought he liked me for being me, not the monster I was derived from." Sierra said breaking the silence. Alphonse glanced at her face to see tears falling softly down her face.

"Sister…" Al said more for a gesture of comfort to let her know that he was there. Sierra looked down at her hands as she let go of the railing and clenched her hands into fists.

"It's all that bastards fault for creating me! Him and the full metal pip squeak!" Sierra said suddenly her voice going down in tone slightly. A chill ran down Alphonse's spine as she uttered the words. Al's memories were still more or less a blur but at night he vaguely remembered a young boy with long green hair and frightening eyes who could shape shift into whoever he wanted to, in his dreams Envy would turn into Alphonse and kill Edward. Al wiped the sweat from his forehead that was dripping down and took Sierra's arm.

"Sister come on. We should go check up on brother." He said nervously. Sierra unclenched her fists and looked at him he eyes full of tears. She threw her arms around him and began sobbing deeply.

"He doesn't love me Alphonse. Wrath doesn't really love me." She cried. Al's uneasiness settled down a bit as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"There, there. It's alright little sister, your big brother is here." He soothed thinking it strange that the sunlight combined with a few shadows could make the red in her hair take on a greenish complexion.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the ship docked in New York Edward was a wreck and ultimately had taken everyone down with him so spirits were a bit less than happy by the time they stepped off the ship. Alphonse kept a watchful eye on Sierra and scowled at the way Wrath held on to her, it took all of his reserve to keep his calm and not rip Wrath off of his sister.

"Man my stomach's still doing flips." Ed stated as they sat down to rest in a park.

"Now let's see if we catch a ride to the train depot before the next train leaves for California we should be over there by the middle of next week." Izumi stated counting what little money they had left.

"Teacher what about food?" Alphonse asked a little more than worried.

"Not only that but where is this California and why would we subject ourselves to such a long trip again." Sierra asked. Izumi pointed at Edward whom smirked smugly.

"I sent a telegram to a one time colleague of mine that lives out there. He's staying here in New York on business and said we could stay with him until we get back on our feet." Ed said. Sierra sat on the ground rubbing a sore spot on her shoulder.

"It feels so strange to be back on solid ground." She said sighing heavily.

"Tell me about it. My legs are all wobbly like I'm still on the ship." Wrath stated sitting next to her. Alphonse watched helpless as Wrath draped his arm around her shoulders. Sierra rolled her eyes and shook her head, a notion that didn't go unnoticed by Izumi or Edward.

"Wrath lets go find a market somewhere and get something to eat." She said taking her sons hand and practically dragging him away. Ed and Al sat on either side of Sierra and stared at her intently.

"What?" She asked after a few minutes of uneasy silence.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked. Sierra sighed and motioned at Al.

"Ask him, he knows." She stated. Ed looked at Al to be met with a stoic glare.

"Al what's going on here?" Ed asked.

"Simply put Wrath is in love with the idea that Sierra was derived from Envy." Al said taking her hand in his.

"Why would he feel that way?" Ed asked glancing from one face to the other.

"Wrath and Envy were together. That's why." Sierra said flooring Ed.

"Together as in..?" He asked in disbelief. Sierra and Alphonse nodded.

"Yep pretty much." Alphonse said.

"Huh, never would have guessed the way Envy treated him." Ed said.

"The way Envy treated him?" Sierra asked curiously.

"Yeah, from what I always saw Envy beat the daylights out of him pretty often." Ed replied. Sierra sighed.

"Love is blind." She stated softly. Alphonse held onto Sierra's hand tighter and sighed.

'This feeling, what is it? This need to take of Sierra and protect her; is this normal?' Al thought to himself staring ahead of him only vaguely aware of his surroundings.

The small group soon found themselves on a train dining with Ed's old colleague and soon turned into bed.

"Good-night Sierra." Wrath said softly kissing her cheek. Sierra gave a weak smile and nodded to him as she closed the door to her room. She changed and sat at the small vanity mirror staring back at her reflection. The train was more like a hotel on wheels than a vehicle of transportation. A soft knock on the door stole her eyes away from the mirror to the door.

"It's open." She called out. Alphonse walked in still dressed in his clothes and closed the door behind him.

"Is everything alright Alphonse?" Sierra asked concerned.

"No. Brother is still visiting with his friend and I got lonely so I thought I'd come see you." He replied with a warm smile. Sierra nodded a little and smiled back as Al sat on the bed. They sat in silence for a minute staring at each other. Although technically they were brother and sister Sierra had to admit that Alphonse was extremely handsome. His shoulders were well rounded the only indication of his muscular physique that his clothing concealed. Facially his features were manly but delicate at the same time but Sierra noted it was his eyes that were what made him so attractive. Wide brown eyes with a hint of gold that illuminated when he laughed and smiled but dimmed casting shadows giving the orbs an almost gray tinge.

"Is everything alright Al?" Sierra asked blushing a bit at her sudden inspection.

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't it be?" He asked faking a smile. Sierra sighed sitting next to him. She took his hand in both of hers staring into his eyes.

"I can tell when you lie Alphonse. Please tell me what's troubling you." She said sweetly.

"Honestly I don't know what's wrong. I guess I'm well...jealous." He stated with a small laugh.

"Jealous?" Sierra asked surprised. "Of what?"

"Wrath." He replied.

"Wrath? Why would you ever be jealous of Wrath?" She asked in shock.

"I think it's because he has you." Al replied. Sierra stared at him confused.

"Why would you be jealous of wrath because of me?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and sitting closer to her.

"I see. When you figure it out let me know." She said softly resting against his warm body.

"I will." He replied. The door knob turned slightly as the door was cracked open.

"Hey Sierra, you decent?" Ed asked from outside.

"Yes come on in Edward." She said edging away somewhat from Al.

"What brings you here brother?" Al asked as Ed pulled out a bed from the wall.

"I'm sleeping in here tonight." Ed stated unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ummm, why?" Sierra asked.

"What's wrong with our room brother?" Al asked.

"It's not what's wrong with our room Al, it's what's wrong with the people who are in the other room that they would cause this much noise so late at night." Ed replied. Sierra blushed as Al just laughed. Ed took off his shirt and sat on the edge of the pull out bed taking off his shoes.

"I suggest Alphonse that you sleep in here too." Ed stated laying down.

"Right." He said standing up and stretching. "I'm going to settle down for the night."

"Yeah I should too." She said turning down the covers and climbing under. Alphonse shut off the light and walked over to his bed. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt folding it once he had removed it. Sierra watched him in the dark and blushed deeply as his muscles worked under his skin as he moved. She swallowed her breath trying to control the heat that was rising to her face with each passing minute. Al laid next to Edward, already asleep, and covered himself sighing relief.

"Good night Sierra." He said sleepily.

"Good night Alphonse." She said closing her eyes trying to rid herself of his image.


	12. Chapter 12

'_A scattered memory that's like a far off dream. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to connect the pieces, yours and mine.'_

"Who is that? Who's there?"

'_The part of you that lies dormant. The part of you that is me.' _

"Where are you? I can't see you."

'_I'm right here.' _

Rough hands grabbed Sierra as she was spun around to be faced with a green haired, violet eyed boy. His clothes were dark and scantily clad to say the least. Her eyes widened.

"What do you want with me?" She asked terrified.

'_I want to get to know you sister._' He said with a deadly smirk. Sierra began to struggle against him only to have his grip tighten on her arms.

'_One way or the other you will cooperate. O-chibi chan and the tin can can't protect you from what's already inside of you!'_

Sierra sat bolt upright in her bed sweating heavily and breathing raggedly. She swiped a hand through her bangs and glanced over at her brothers who were sharing the bed next to hers. She smiled softly to herself and stood up walking over to them. They slept facing each other close enough that their breath swayed the others bangs that hung loosely.

'They look so much alike but their so different.' Sierra thought to herself as she watched them sleep. A sudden pain gripped her torso causing her to fall to the floor on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her middle and opened her mouth to scream only to have small gasps escape.

"Ed, Al…..help…me." She whispered out falling backwards on the floor in pain.

'Something's happening to me!' She thought frantically. Ed opened his eyes and turned over to see Sierra in agony.

"Sierra!" Ed cried out rolling out of bed to take her in his arms.

"Brother? What's the matter?" Al asked tiredly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Al it's Sierra, something's wrong." He replied frantically. Al's eyes widened watering over.

"Sister…" He called out and was by her side in an instant. "What's wrong with her Ed?" Al yelled.

"I-I don't know!" Ed yelled back just as frantically.

"En….En…." Sierra choked out.

"Sister don't talk. We're going to get you some help just hold on." Al said tearfully.

"Envy leave her alone!" Ed yelled shaking with rage.

"Brother. Her hair!" Al yelled and pointed.

"There isn't anything we can do. She's dieing Al, Envy's killing her." Ed said defeated.

"No! I won't accept that Edward! Sierra can't die! She's our little sister…we can't give up on her! I won't! There has to be something! Anything!" Al said running his bag and grabbing a pen. Quickly he drew what Ed knew to be a transmutation circle.

"Alphonse you know that won't do any good." Ed said.

"Like hell it won't!" Al said. "Edward move." He said in a voice he rarely used. Ed sighed fighting back his own tears as he placed Sierra on the floor her ragged gasps becoming screams of agony. Ed sat on the bed rubbing his hands together to calm his trembling.

'We can't leave Sierra alone right now but if Envy is going to show up we're screwed. With out alchemy I really don't know how to beat him.' Ed thought to himself. Alphonse looked down at his sister for a moment before clapping his hands together and kneeling down next to her. He placed his hands on her but there was nothing.

"Please work. Please! I swear I'll never use alchemy again if you just please grant me one last transmutation! I beg you." Al cried out closing his eyes and picturing the gate slowly opening to reveal whatever it was that was in there. A bright light shone out and distantly he heard Ed yell out to him. Ed stared in disbelief as the unmistakable light of transmutation shone in their small room.

"ALPHONSE!" He screamed out fearing the worst. The light faded to reveal Al laying face down on the floor next to Sierra.

"Oh my god Al!" Ed screamed taking his brothers limp body in his arms.

"Say something Alphonse! Please no…you can't…not after…..no! AL!" Ed screamed disjointedly.

"Brother…." Ed looked to Sierra to see her staring at him exhausted. Ed glared at her.

"This is all your fault." He spat at her. "Al is dead because of you."

"Not dead Edward. Here." Sierra said bringing a hand to her head.

"I don't…understand." Ed replied.

"Al is in me now. He's fighting against Envy, trying to stop him from hurting me. I can feel him." She whispered. Edwards's teary eyes flooded over as they widened.

"Of course Al's technique of transmuting his soul into other things but what happens if he loses against Envy. I have to help him." Ed said softly. Gently he placed Alphonse's body on the bed and lovingly covered him up.

"Sierra I'm going to try and transmute my soul into you as well. I don't know if it will work but…"

Edward what if it doesn't work and you end up getting…" Sierra interrupted as he lift her onto the bed as well and held her hand tightly. Sadly he glanced to the side.

"I have to try something. I can't just sit by and watch knowing that Al's fighting against Envy and I'm not there to help." Ed continued. He brought his gaze back to Sierra and brushed some loose strands off her cheek. Without another word Edward clapped his hands bringing them down on her.

'I am Edward Elric, son of the Hohenheim of light. The youngest ever to pass the alchemy exam, I am the full metal alchemist.' He thought to himself as he shut his eyes tightly feeling a slight surge run through his body.

"Brother! Brother wake up brother!" Al's voice is what brought Edward back to consciousness.

"Oh damn my head is splitting in half!" Ed said sitting up. He heard the heavy clunk of steel next to him. Ed slowly turned his gaze to Alphonse as he stared at him horrified.

"Al what…why are you back in the armor!" Ed yelled standing up. He looked down at himself noticing the all too familiar red jacket of his younger days.

"Brother what are you talking about? I guess you hit your head harder than I thought." Al stated.

"Hit my head?" Ed repeated slowly.

"Yeah don't you remember? We were fighting against those homunculi when the one named Envy knocked you down. You smashed your head against the ground and was down." Al explained. Edward stared at him in disbelief.

"There's no way that all of that was just some dream. Living in Germany, getting you back to me, Noa, six years on the other side of the gate, Sierra. There's no way that was all a dream." Ed thought aloud.

"You really are intelligent pipsqueak." Al stated.

"I knew it!" Ed jumped to his feet in a fighting stance. Slowly the armor faded to reveal Envy standing before him.

"So nice to see you again Edward Elric." He stated.

"Where is Alphonse?" Ed asked through his teeth.

"Alphonse? Why I didn't even know that hunk of junk was here. This is a real family reunion isn't it? I don't know what your doing here though." Envy said purely confused.

"I'm here to save Sierra from you." Ed stated.

"Save Sierra from me? Oh poor chibi-chan you seem to have gotten the wrong impression." Envy replied with a smirk.

"Shut up! I'm tired of listening to your crap!" Ed screamed transmuting his auto mail into a blade and charging Envy whom easily evaded.

"Just like old times hey Ed! Believe it or not I actually missed these brotherly bonding sessions." Envy mocked as he landed behind Edward twisting his arm behind his back and getting Ed into a headlock.

"Bastard." Ed managed to choke out before falling to his knees.

"You see chibi-chan when that bastard decided to do his little experiment on me before I escaped he had thought he actually had created a new person. A person forged out of what ever goodness existed in me but he soon realized he was horribly mistaken. I am Sierra through and through." Envy whispered in Ed's ear softly tightening his grip around Ed's neck. Ed reached around to grab Envy's hair and managed to break away from his grip. Ed rolled away and gasped for air.

"Your lying!" Ed yelled when he regained his breath. Envy laughed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble brat but it's the truth. I am her and she is me, there is no in between!" Envy stated triumphantly. Ed stared at Envy his mind racing when realization hit.

"Then the only way to stop you is to kill the physical entity." Ed stated more to himself.

"Exactly. Too bad you didn't figure that out before you transmuted your soul into my body. Oh well." Envy said shrugging. "I'll finally get the chance to kill you bastard!"


	13. Chapter 13

_I had a bit of writers block and as usual I started working on two other stories and forgot about this one I hate it when I do that! Anyways lets start wrapping this one up shall we?_

Alphonse sat bolt upright in bed, his mind groggy and grasping for what was happening. He turned his head to see Sierra lying next to him wide awake. Her eyes were glassy as they stared at him devoid of all emotion.

"Sierra." Alphonse said remembering what he had overheard while they were connected.

"Alphonse I don't want to be that way again. Please I'm begging you Al, kill me." She said flatly.

"Sierra…I can't." He choked out. Sierra slowly opened her arms invitingly. Alphonse settled into her embrace and rested his head against her chest noting her heart beat was nearly none existent.

"If you don't then I will kill Edward and you. I don't want to do that." She explained

"Sierra." He said sadly propping himself on one elbow and wrapped an arm around her waist. He brought his face down to hers feeling her shallow breath on his lips.

"I'm sorry for not finding you sooner sister. I'm sorry for not being able to help you but I'm not sorry for meeting you these last three months have been wonderful." Al said. Sierra offered a weak smile.

"Yes they have." She said. Al smiled back a bit lightly grazing over her lips with his in a brief kiss.

"Edward is weakening. You should hurry." Sierra said. Alphonse nodded glancing over at the unconscious body of his brother. He straddled Sierra sitting on top of her as she brought his hands to her throat. She weakly wrapped his hands around her neck watching him intently. Alphonse distanced himself from the situation as best he good until his normally bright eyes turned a dark shadowy grey mirroring his emotions. He tightened his grip around her throat and pressed down on her with his weight.

(((--------))))

Envy knocked Edward down and straddled his hips letting his braid loose and playing with the strands.

"O chibi-chan. I don't care what Sierra thinks of Alphonse you are still so much cuter than he could ever hope to be." Envy teased causing Ed to blush.

"You sick freak!" Ed yelled trying to get out from underneath him. Envy simply laughed. Edward shut his eyes unsure of what to do only opening them when Envy's laugh stopped short. Ed stared at him as Envy rolled off of him and fell to the ground in pain coughing up the red stones. Edward stood up as his surroundings became hazy. He fell to his knees his hands to his head as his vision dimmed and his eyes close of their own accord. He watched with his last bit of consciousness as Envy struggled to his feet and screamed in rage.

"Sierra you treacherous bitch!"

"Ahhhh, my head. I feel so sick." Ed said aloud as he took his surroundings in.

"I'm back on the train." He thought bringing a hand to his head to feel the warm stickiness of his blood.

"Did I hit my head?" He wondered sitting up as everything came back into focus. He stared at the bed for a moment taking in the scene that was displayed before him. Alphonse's body was racked with sobs and apologies as he held Sierra's lifeless body in his arms gently rocking back and forth.

"Al." Ed said compassionately. Alphonse looked up at him startled with his tear stained face.

"I killed her brother. I loved our sister, more than I should have I think and I killed her." He choked out sobbing harder than before. Edward sighed and climbed onto the bed settling behind his little brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright Alphonse it was the only way to stop her from returning to her true nature." Ed consoled. Al's body tensed as Ed's words reached him.

"No brother you're wrong! That was not her true nature; that was what Envy wanted from her! I don't care what you or anyone else may think she was Sierra not that monster Envy!" Alphonse spat. Edward rested his head against Al's shoulder and sighed deciding not to push the truth onto his younger brother for the sake of his well being.


	14. Chapter 14

_Last chapter because I can't really drag my stories out; I get tired of doing them. Thank you for all the reviews and hits, I have over 1500! It's awesome that people are enjoying my work, it makes me happy. Anyways wrap up time._

As the sun rose that morning the attitude inside the train was somber as news quickly spread that a young girl had died during the night. The train came to a halt in small town as the small group quickly exited with the blanket covered body. Sympathetic glances were cast their way as they made their way away from the station and down the streets quietly walking to the small cemetery. Al carried Sierra in his arms tightly not knowing how to let her go when the time came. The spot that they found was far from the other graves and was decided it would do fine. Ed and Wrath began to dig in the grass with just their bare hands before Izumi produced shovels for them both. Al stared at them trembling as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Alphonse why don't you find some stones to make her a grave." Izumi stated taking the body from him. Al stared at her silently before nodding his head once and slowly walking away. Izumi removed the blanket from Sierra and brushed her hair out some fixing her bangs so they laid lightly against her forehead. She sighed her fingers lightly touching the deep purple marks that looked suspiciously like fingers but she said nothing.

"Alright it's finished." Ed said climbing out of the hole and helping Wrath out. Izumi looked up at them just as Al came back with some stones. He placed them down on the ground as Ed knelt down next to Sierra and took her into his arms. He sat with her like that for some time whispering apologies that she would never hear. Slowly he stood up and gently placed her into the grave. Wrath fell to the ground in a heap sobbing so hard his body convulsed. Ed and Al stared at Sierra as she laid in the ground until they couldn't bare it a moment longer and began shoveling the earth back into place. The clouds gathered above them rumbling ferociously as rain began to trickle down mixing with the tears that fell onto the ground. After the grave was covered back over Al placed the stones on top of it and clapped his hands together placing them on top of the stones. After the transmutation a small headstone marked her resting spot.

"Sierra Elric, beloved sister. Nineteen ten to nineteen twenty-five." Izumi read walking over to Wrath and picking him up off the ground.

"We'll wait for you two at the gates." She said helping her son walk away. Ed and Al stood side by side as the rain soaked them both but neither cared.

"We've stood in front of graves too many times Al." Ed said suddenly. Al nodded in agreement.

"I haven't felt like this since mom died." Al said. Ed wrapped a comforting arm around his younger brother and sighed.

"Yeah." He replied. "The hardest part is going to be walking away." Ed said after some silence had passed between them. Al nodded.

"I don't think we should waste another minute here brother." Al said turning to leave.

"I agree. No looking back either, we just have to do what we always do and keep moving forward." Ed said. Al nodded.

"That's right. Sister's gone but we'll always remember her and that's what important." Al stated. Ed nodded in agreement and they left the cemetery leaving behind Sierra's body but not her memory.


End file.
